White Star class
The White Star, an advanced warship maintained by the Rangers and utilizing Minbari and Vorlon technology, serves as the backbone of the Interstellar Alliance's fleet. History The first White Star was built in secret by the Rangers in 2259. Due to problems with the Warrior Caste, the initial crew was almost entirely composed of the Religious Caste. In January 2260, the ship was presented secretly to Captain John Sheridan of Babylon 5 to be used for the impending Second Shadow War. At the same time, the Minbari were working secretly on the construction of many more White Stars to be used in the War. Additional Technical Specifications These are one of the newest class of Minbari attack ship whose duties have been delegated to the rangers and the Interstellar Alliance. These were also the first non Vorlon ship to be designed in co-operation with the Vorlon Empire so they feature some features such as Vorlon shields and bio-armour that would normally only be found on Vorlon ships. These ships were built to be both maneuverable enough to engage fighters but have the punch to take on capital ships and were used as the predominant weapons in the shadow war between 2259 and 2261 and proved themselves to be formidable vessels taking on vessels many times her size and winning. Up until the deployment of the new Victory class destroyers these were the most powerful younger race ship to have ever existed in both offensive and defensive power and is nearly impossible to beat in one-on-one combat by any of the younger race ships. This incredible performance is in part due to advanced Vorlon components found in the ship such as the bio-armoured hull which is capable of learning from experience and adapting itself to better protect the ship in new engagements, this hull design also gives the ship the ability to 'heal' itself after it has been damaged. These ships are also capable to creating their own jump point into hyperspace without using a jumpgate giving these ships tremendous flexibility on the battlefield. Specific White Star Ships The White Stars each had a number assigned to them rather than a more traditional moniker. * White Star 1 :* The prototype and first of the line, completed in January 2260 and destroyed in December that same year when Captain John Sheridan caused it to crash into Z'ha'dum. * White Star 2 :* Sheridan's personal flagship following the destruction of the original ship. :* During the Earth Alliance Civil War, Sheridan adjusted the paint job for the vessel to stand out as his own. :* Destroyed just after defeating an Earthforce advanced Destroyer group. * White Star 4 :* Engaged Earthforce advanced Destroyer group alongside White Stars 2 and 9 in 2261. * White Star 7 :* One of the three White Stars despatched to Earth space as a distraction for the liberation of Proxima III. * White Star 9 :* Part of a fleet of White Stars that destroyed a Vorlon observation post just prior to the battle of Coriana 6. :* Engaged Earthforce advanced Destroyer group alongside White Stars 2 and 4 in 2261. * White Star 12 :* One of the three White Stars despatched to Earth space as a distraction for the liberation of Proxima III. * White Star 14 :* Commanded by Ranger Ericsson. Despatched along with four other White Stars to attack a Shadow base on Dorak 7. The ship and crew are intentionally sacrificed as part of a ruse to provoke the Shadows into attacking Coriana 6 space at the same time the Vorlons were set to arrive in early. :* A different "White Star 14" participated in the liberation of Proxima III in 2261 * White Star 16 :* Destroyed by the Drakh in Delenn's first encounter with them. * White Star 18 :* One of the three White Stars despatched to Earth space as a distraction for the liberation of Proxima III. * White Star 20 :* Took minimal damage and had to temporarily withdraw while engaging a loyalist Earth Fleet that included the EAS Cadmus in 2261. * White Star 26 :* Despatched to the Drazi homeworld by Delenn to extract Michael Garibaldi after a botched covert operation in 2262. * White Star 27 :* Designated the Maria by its Captain, Enrique Montoya, in honor of his deceased sister. :* Lennier trained aboard this ship near the border of Centauri space after joining the Rangers in 2262 * White Star 40 :* The ship that brought Susan Ivanova from Babylon 5 to the Resistance fleet when she had to assume command of it during the Earth Alliance Civil War. * White Star 43 :* One of several Whitr Stars assigned to monitor the Centauri border in 2262. Came upon a confrontation between Centauri and Drazi forces but was unable to make contact with Babylon 5 to call for reinforcements. Forced to confront the fleet alone it was unable to prevent a the fleets from engaging in open battle. * White Star 90 :* Heavily damaged by Raiders after discovering what they were doing to the Enphili homeworld near the border of Drazi space in 2262. Managed to return to Babylon 5 though only one crew member survived just long enough to deliver the information. * White Star Prime :* Callsign for the lead White Star of the first squadron to arrive in hyperspace prior to the liberation of Proxima III. Commanded by Marcus Cole. Category:Ship classes Category:Ships Category:ISA Ships Category:Minbari Ships